1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical devices, and, in particular to a surgical template to assist in forming incisions of a predetermined size in tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An incision is a cut made in tissue with a scalpel or a similar incising instrument to access the surgical objective. Typically, the cutting edge of the scalpel is applied to the operative site, and, with the application of a downward force and sliding motion the tissue is incised. In most operative procedures, the incision is made "freehand" with no assistance from mechanical aids or guiding devices.
In abdominal surgery, the abdominal cavity is incised to gain access to an organ or bodily part within the cavity. In accordance with such procedures, one or more incisions are made in the abdominal cavity and the peritoneum which lines the cavity. The incised tissue is thereafter split and separated to provide an approach to the surgical site.
Recently, there has been emphasis placed on performing abdominal surgery utilizing laparoscopic techniques. In accordance with such techniques, a cannula or trocar sleeve is inserted within an incision in the body cavity, and the surgery is performed with instruments that are inserted through the cannula. The incision is typically formed with a sharp pointed trocar which is inserted within the cannula and then removed. The trocar is configured to form a symmetrical incision of a predetermined dimension.
Forming consistently dimensioned incisions is a significant objective in laparoscopic surgery. In surgery of this type the incision is desirably sized to approximate the operative dimensions of the instruments to be used therein. In some instances, the incision is dimensioned to form a snug fit between the tissue and the cannula. A snug fit will minimize release of fluids from the body. Furthermore, since laparoscopic surgery requires insufflating gases to raise the cavity wall away from the organs, a snug fit around the cannula will assist in minimizing escape of these gases.
Although conventional trocars will form an incision of a desired dimension in the abdominal cavity, the surgeon may want to use a scalpel to provide improved control over the depth of the incision.
However, with methods known heretofore, the use of a scalpel to form an incision for subsequent insertion of a cannula or other surgical instrument presents some shortcomings. In particular, it is difficult to consistently form an incision with the scalpel to a precise dimension.
The present invention is directed to a device which can be used with a scalpel to form consistent incisions in tissue with great accuracy.